


Always.

by carlywerner6



Category: Vicky/Carly - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, This is probably bad, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlywerner6/pseuds/carlywerner6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requests on my tumblr: immacanadiangoose</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests on my tumblr: immacanadiangoose

Carly had done nothing today. Absolutely nothing. Her Anatomy class had been canceled earlier this day and Vicky had been working at the hospital. Vicky had been working at the hospital for over two years now and Carly had just recently gone back to school to think about getting her doctorate degree. Carly did indeed have a job, don’t get her wrong. The majority of the car payment came from Carly’s check while all the basic necessities came from Vicky’s. The two together weren’t poor but they weren’t rich. Carly had started working as a clinical psychologist for the past year and she loved it, loved the fact that people trusted her enough to let out the feelings of their inner demons. Vicky had worked as an ultrasound technician and she absolutely loved it. She especially loved it when she could get the reassurance that she could help someone and make them feel that little bit better that they are in the right hands.   
Since going back to school, Carly has been a lot more tired. She took her canceled class as an opportunity to catch up on her much needed sleep. Without realizing it, Carly had fallen asleep for a good six hours. When she had woken up, she went down the hallway and sat on the couch. Her feet curled up under her body and her arm draped over the arm of the couch. Whatever channel Vicky had left it on before she left for work still playing. Definitely not the same show though. The Maury show was on, the wife seemed to believe that her husband was the father of her sisters baby. An annoyed sigh left Carly’s body, of all things to be on tv this was it. Of course, she hadn’t changed the channel. She wasn’t planning on it either, these are the kind of shows that have stupid scenarios that make you wonder if the husband really was the father of the sisters baby. The baby and husband sure did look crazy alike in Carly’s eyes. He was, Carly smiled like a champ when she had her guess confirmed. This went on for another two hours. Mindless television playing while Carly waited for her fiance to come home from work. Just as Carly was about to drift off back into sleepy land, the front door had been opened and closed.  
Vicky walked into the living room to see her younger fiance sprawled out on the couch and a wide grin on her face. “What are you doing?” She asked Carly with a laugh. Carly’s grin grew impossibly larger, her dimples making a show. “I am tapping into that unknown marital psych side I never knew I had.” Carly had answered with a gesture towards the tv. Vicky shook her head while slipping off her work shoes. “Those shows are insane..” Carly nodded in agreement to Vicky’s statement. Her eyes trailed behind her older fiance as she watched her go down the hallway towards their shared room. “Carly!” Carly's had now turned her body towards the hallway, jumped up, and ran towards the room. "Yes?" She asked breathlessly. "Don't forget our appointment is on Thursday." Vicky smiled nervously. The younger of the two bit her lip and looked down, a blush crept it's way up her cheeks. "Uh... See about that... What is the appointment for again?" She asked in what was probably one breath. The older rolled her eyes and pulled Carly close to her, "For the fertilization. I want to make sure before the wedding." Carly had tightened her hug on her older 'half' a tad bit tighter to let her know that realization had hit her. "That's right! This Thursday?" Vicky nodded, "Unless you want to wait. We can wait. Oh gosh, Im rushing you aren't I? I don't want you to feel rushed, you have school and I have work. Oh gosh, how would we ever take care of a baby? This was a horrible idea! I---" Vicky was cut off by a kiss to the cheek. "Stop worrying, this isn't too early and I don't even need to go to school. School is just to see if I want to go back to class full time." Vicky smiled at her fiancés reassuring voice and said, "You will finish these current classes though." Carly nodded, "Yes, I know princess."  
The older of the two sighed and released her arms from Carly. Quickly noticing the mood change, Carly looked at her older lover, "What's wrong? What happened?" Vicky had flitted her hands down to the hem of her shirt, tugging on it lightly. "What if you don't like me?" she paused to take in a breath and wipe away the tears flooding her eyes, "What if you think I'm ugly?" Carly gasped and shook her head, "I would never think that. Ever. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I'll always think that too. I love you and that's all that should matter. No matter what you look like, I will always love you. Understand?" Vicky smiled through the tears, "I understand."


End file.
